UN DESTINO DISTINTO
by kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU
Summary: BASADO HASTA EL EPISODIO 13 DEL ANIME...EL PRINCIPE MYTHO A DECIDIDO PERMANCER AL LADO DE AHIRU...¿PERO...PODRA AHIRU CAMBIAR EL VERDADERO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA SI ELLA ESTABA DESTINADA A DESAPARECER EN UN RAYO DE LUZ AL CONFESAR SU AMOR?... MXA...
1. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD DE TODO

**UN DESTINO DISTINTO**

By Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi KoU (16/07/09)

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero que nada...!muchas gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer un fanfic de Princess Tutu diferente a todos los que hay en Fanfiction en idioma español¡...estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás de seguir esta historia y si no te gusta pues solo házmelo saber por un rewiew jejeje...aquí unas aclaraciones importantes sobre esta historia...y la mas importante antes de ninguna...Princess Tutu no me pertenece, yo solo escribí esta historia por diversión y por que no quede muy conforme con el final de la historia...

-Bueno este es un fanfic que es un medio AU esta basada hasta el episodio 13 de la serie, justamente en el final y también con algunos elementos de la segunda parte (y con algunas ideas mías bien locas también je je).

-El final de la serie me pareció demasiado injusto para nuestro querido patito amarillo, es por eso que me di a la tarea de crear este fic que llevaba planeando desde las vacaciones de verano pasadas (2008) a pesar de haber visto este anime a principios del 2007.

-El corazón de Mytho se completo cuando recibió el sentimiento del amor. Bueno yo me imagine que Princess Tutu despertó al príncipe del estado como de trance en el cual se encontraba cuando le confeso sus sentimientos por medio de la danza, lo que quiero decir es que, el sentimiento del amor se encontraba fuera del corazón del príncipe y había escogido a Kraeche y solo la danza de nuestra heroína pudo crear de la nada ese sentimiento tan hermoso en el cuerpo inerte del joven.

-ESTE ES UN FAN FIC MYTHOXAHIRU!...Fakir y Ahiru también son de mis parejas favoritas pero cuando vi el final de la primera parte me quede prendada de un MythoxAhiru por que me pareció que ella fue la que mas se esforzó por conseguir lo mejor para el príncipe y Princess Kraeche pues como que le quedaba el papel de personaje malvado y codicioso jojo...las fans de Fakir por favor no me golpeen!!!...en este fan fic el caballero oscuro no tiene un papel protagonico así que por favor no se enfaden!!!...YO TAMBIEN ADORO A FAKIR!!!...pero siento que en la primera parte era bastante antagonista...así que tome la decisión de dejarle ese carácter para darle estelar a la pareja MxA.

-Esta es una idea que tuve desde que empecé a ver Princess Tutu: _"Una chica cualquiera puede convertirse en una verdadera princesa por la fuerza de voluntad de su corazón"._

-Rue es "hija" del cuervo monstruoso. (Esa es una cuestión que se aclara en la segunda parte pero para aquí lo manejare como que el cuervo aparece desde el principio ¿ok?)

-Uzura no aparece. (¡¡Las fans de Uzura no me se molesten por favor!!...esta pequeña marioneta con tambor también es un personaje que me agrado mucho...pero como se supone que ella aparece en el transcurso de la segunda temporada y aquí solo manejamos algunos elementos de esta, decidí no tomarla en cuenta ya que esta historia se desarrolla de un modo diferente...y como es así...a Charon no le hubiera dado tiempo de construirla...me explico?

-Drosselmeyer casi no hace aparición durante la narración. (la verdad este personaje lo deteste desde el principio es por eso que opte por darle un papel casi nulo aquí...ademas de que se pone un poco mas del lado de Ahiru.)

SITUADO JUSTO DESPUES DEL PAS DE DEUX QUE BAILAN PRINCESS TUTU Y EL PRINCIPE MYTHO EN EL FINAL DEL EPISODIO 13. (PRIMERA TEMPORADA).

UN DESTINO DISTINTO...

CAPITULO 1:DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD DE TODO

_Y así…_

_el amor profundo de la princesa…_

_triunfo sobre la magia oscura…_

_el príncipe recupero el sentimiento llamado amor…_

_y ambos lo compartieron…_

_bailando juntos hasta el final…_

_y desearon que la felicidad durara para siempre…_

_¡Ah que amor tan maravilloso!-_decía Drosselmeyer sentado en una silla mecedora observando fijamente un engrane con la imagen de Princess Tutu y el príncipe Mytho finalizando su Pas De Deux en una dimensión distinta a la de nuestros queridos personajes…-_Has cumplido con tu papel…yendo en contra de tu destino…había dolor y sufrimiento aguardándote…Todos lo sabían... ¡Lo hiciste muy bien Ahiru-San, no aceptaste tu destino y te superaste!... ¡Pero tal vez esto estaba también decidido de antemano!_-dijo el viejo escritor con un una gran sonrisa que expresaba malicia-_Y ahora…¡Sabrás que la historia no termina así!...-_volvió a repetir mientras se alejaba caminando entre las sombras.

MXA

-_Tutu_…-Dijo el apuesto príncipe en un susurro quien se encontraba aun de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas…acaricio dulcemente la mejilla de la doncella que rodeaba su cuello con delicadeza en la posición de Adagio (que es cuando la bailarina se inclina hacia delante sosteniéndose en una sola pierna llevando todo su cuerpo al frente y colocando los brazo alrededor del cuello de su acompañante)…

-_Ouji_ (príncipe)…_yo siempre te protegeré…no importa lo que pase…_-Princess Tutu le sonrió dulcemente mirando aquellos ojos ámbar que ahora ya expresaban sentimientos…

-_Tutu…Gracias…-_el príncipe se aproximo lentamente a ella…miraba sus delicados labios y cerraba poco a poco los ojos…ya estaba muy cerca cuando una ráfaga de viento helado interrumpe la bella escena y aparece de la nada un remolino de plumas negras como el carbón…

-_Vaya…así que sigues aquí Princess Tutu…_-dijo una voz conocida para ambos…-_el Pas de Deux con el príncipe fue maravilloso…_-el remolino se disipo mostrando a una esbelta bailarina en tutu negro con el cabello recogido adornado con una enorme pluma negra de cuervo…Princess Kraeche volvía a hacer su aparición ante la pareja adoptando una posición de ofensa…-_desgraciadamente para ti…este no es tu lugar, ¿o si?...solo estas jugando a ser una princesa... ¿no le has dicho al príncipe cual es tu verdadera forma?...¿crees que siga sintiendo algo por ti si sabe que realmente eres un viejo pato?...-_Kraeche miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa que denotaba superioridad_-ahora sabrás que el príncipe jamas podrá amarte ya que tu solo eres un pato...¡exacto!...¡un patético pato!...¡jamas te entregare al príncipe!...Princess Tutu...Ajajaja-_la muchacha de ojos rojizos termino su oración con una carcajada malévola...

_-Kraeche…-_los ojos de Tutu temblaron cuando escucho esto…-_¿Cómo es que supiste eso?...-_el miedo de la bailarina en tutu blanco aumento…

_-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir...?... ¿Princess Tutu es en realidad un pato?.._.-Pregunto Mytho poniéndose de pie sin poder creer en las palabras de la princesa de los cuervos…

_-Así es Tutu…yo se tu secreto…mi padre…el Rey de los cuervos, me lo ha contado…_-dijo Kraeche cruzando los brazos y mirándolos de forma soberbia…-_veo_ _que_ _aun no le has dado al príncipe ese trozo de su corazón que llevas colgado sobre tu cuello...¿acaso ese sera el ultimo pedazo para completarlo?…¿rechazaras ese trozo y te convertirás en pato otra vez para entregárselo a Mytho?...-_pregunto la princesa de los cuervos desafiante...

_-"Estoy ocultando cosas a Mytho, soy Princess Tutu y un pato también… ¿soy injusta?..."_-Pensó Princess Tutu mirando fijamente a Kraeche intimidada… _-"¡debo_ _decírselo!..._-su cara expreso momentánea determinación…-_pero…_-la tristeza se hizo presente en los ojos azul cielo de la joven pelirroja al dudar…_-"¿seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por mi después de saber que soy solo un simple y viejo pato?..."_-lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos…

_-Tutu… ¿Qué te ocurre?..._-Preguntó Mytho preocupado al ver como ella se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso sin parar de llorar cubriéndose los ojos delicadamente…

_-Vaya...las lagrimas de Princess Tutu si que son hermosas… ¿son igual de hermosas cuando estas en tu verdadera forma?... ¿un simple pato?..._-dijo Kraeche altaneramente

_-¡Basta, Princess Kraeche!...lo que Tutu me tenga que confesar… ¡quiero oírlo de sus propios labios!..._-grito el príncipe enojado para callarla

_-tsss...-_la chica del tutu negro frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del muchacho-_esta bien…príncipe…no te preocupes no pasara mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a encontrar...y no lo olvides...!tu eres mio¡...!solo me amaras a mi!..._-sonrió maliciosamente Kraeche rindiéndose ante el joven de cabellera blanca… _-adiós…_-se despidió la muchacha de negro desapareciendo en un remolino de plumas negras y una ráfaga de viento gélido que enfrió hasta los huesos a nuestra querida pareja…

Continuara…

¿Que les pareció este primer capitulo de esta historia?...yo me imagino que muchos se preguntaran que onda con esto no?...bueno...me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a este fanfic que sale de lo convencional en Princess Tutu...tratare de hacerlo lo mas fiel posible a la historia...espero pronto poder actualizar...si les gusto no olviden dejar un review para animarme a subir el siguiente cap...y si no les gusto...pues también dejen un review con su opinion de lo que no les gusto ya que es muy importante para ayudarme a mejorar como escritora jejeje ya que este es el segundo fanfic que subo jejeje...espero sus comentarios y sugerencias...

Ojala y hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia como yo disfrute al escribirla...

Bueno nos leemos pronto...

Bye-nie!!

KIRA-CHAN ITZEL-SAMA HOSHI KOU...


	2. MI TESORO

**UN DESTINO DISTINTO...**

By Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou (26/07/09)

CAPITULO 2: MI TESORO...

Princess Tutu seguía llorando en el suelo con sus manos cubriéndole los ojos...

_-Yo...yo...-_repitió varias veces continuando con su triste lamento...

el muchacho al verla en ese estado no puedo evitar conmoverse, se acerco lentamente y coloco una de sus suaves manos sobre el hombro desnudo de la princesa...ella inmediatamente dejo de llorar y lo miro sorprendida...

_-Por favor no llores Tutu...quiero saber cual es la verdad..._-le dijo el joven de cabellera blanca con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada llena de comprensión...-_y pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado y te protegeré...-_expreso valientemente y extendió su mano hacia la joven para ayudarla a levantarse...

_-"Mytho"...-_Tutu lo miro directo a los ojos...ya podía distinguir algo en ellos ...¿Su corazón ya estaba completo?...aquel par de ojos dorados expresaban una valentía inquebrantable...Tutu estrecho su mano y se torno seria para comenzar a hablar...

_-Príncipe Mytho...yo...confesare la verdad que te he estado ocultando desde que empezaste a recuperar los trozos de tu corazón que habías perdido...-_Tutu apretó sus puños a los costados...en ese momento su cuerpo resplandeció y su hermoso traje de ballet desapareció mostrando a Ahiru llevando su uniforme de la Academia de Kinkan como cualquier estudiante común...

_-Tutu...Tutu...¿Ahiru?...-_dijo el príncipe en un susurro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que veían..._-Tutu...¿En realidad Tutu es Ahiru...?-_

_-Así es...el colgante que llevo en mi cuello me transforma en Princess Tutu...por medio de esta joya es que puedo saber si hay un trozo de tu corazón cerca...y también sirve para transformarme en un ser humano...-_expreso Ahiru con una melancólica sonrisa...

_-¿En Princess Tutu...y en un ser humano?...¿como...?...no te entiendo..._-pregunto el chico dudoso...

Ahiru se quito su colgante del cuello y tomo la mano del príncipe poniéndolo suavemente en ella...la muchacha volvió a resplandecer y desapareció ante los ojos del joven...

_-¿Ahiru?...¿A donde has ido?...hace un momento estabas aquí...-_el volteo a todos lados buscando a la pelirroja pero frente a sus ojos solo se encontraba su uniforme en el piso...de repente la ropa se movió un poco y dejo ver a una tierna criatura conocida para todos...el gracioso patito amarillo en el cual Ahiru se transformaba cuando perdía su collar diciendo su típico Cuak...

_-Ahiru...Princess Tutu...entonces las palabras de Kraeche si eran ciertas...en realidad eres un pato...-_el príncipe se agacho para ver mas de cerca a la criatura...

_-Cuak...-_afirmo el patito con la cabeza y despidiendo tristeza de aquellos grandes ojos azules...

_-¿Por que?...-_pregunto el joven observándolo detenidamente,el extendió la joya al ave, se lo coloco en el cuello y se transformo frente a sus ojos, no en Ahiru, sino en Princess Tutu...

_-Mytho...es verdad...yo realmente soy un torpe y viejo pato...hace tiempo, yo estaba nadando en el lago __que esta afuera del pueblo...varias veces observe una grácil figura danzando, pero la danza de esa persona expresaba tristeza...esa persona eras tu...no se si recordaras esas ocasiones cuando ibas al lago...pero yo si las recuerdo muy bien...-_Tutu sonrió al príncipe-_me percate de que tu mirada estaba realmente triste...mas bien...no expresaba ningún sentimiento...y dentro de mi surgió un fuerte deseo...mi deseo fue recuperar tu sonrisa a como diera lugar...eso fue lo único que quería...recuerdo incluso haber dicho que no me importaría morir si yo podía hacer algo por ti..."para mi poder salvar a Mytho-senpai...es como un sueño"...esas fueron mis palabras exactas..._-Princess Tutu bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente...-_el día que caíste desde la ventana de tu dormitorio...descubrí que yo era Princess Tutu..mi misión es protegerte y recuperar los trozos de tu corazón...al conocer la historia de "El Príncipe y el Cuervo" fue que supe porque parecía que tu no entendías nada de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor...tu rompiste tu corazón para salvar a todos de la maldad del cuervo...yo fui quien puse a correr la historia de nuevo...Fakir había dicho al principio que estabas bien sin corazón y por un momento creí que tenia razón y hacia mal en devolvértelo...¡pero yo quería verte sonreír de nuevo!...no me parecía justo que todos pudieran experimentar emociones y tu no por protegerlos a todos...creo que fui demasiado egoista por pensar en eso...mi papel en la historia es juntar aquellos trozos y devolverte tu corazón...del mismo modo Fakir y Kraeche cumplen con el papel que les fue asignado por Drosselmeyer en esta trágica historia...pero desgraciadamente para mi...yo...poco a poco...me...me fui...enamorando de ti...-_ella se ruborizo un poco mas-_"estoy segura de que nunca quisiste perder tu corazón...sonriendo,llorando,amando todas las cosas para proteger la felicidad de todos...lo sacrificaste...tenias buen corazón...así es como eres realmente...por eso es que...te quiero..."-_lo miro fijamente_-...no se si mis sentimientos,los que quería expresar en realidad te llegaron cuando interprete aquel Pas de Deux yo sola mientras estabas en manos de Kraeche...bueno, entonces lo diré una vez mas...incluso si desaparezco en un rayo de luz...ya no quiero ocultar lo que siento...recuerdo que Edel-san dijo __"Existe felicidad para aquellos que aceptan su destino. Existe la gloria para aquellos que desafían su destino."...creo que es el mejor momento para ser totalmente honesta conmigo y contigo también...tengo miedo de desaparecer...pero no me importaría si lo hiciera por ti...-_Tutu volvió a dedicarle un sincera sonrisa_-_ _príncipe Mytho...yo realmente a ti...te quiero...-_Tutu se puso totalmente nerviosa, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y su corazón latió rápidamente...pero eso se le olvido enseguida cuando recordó el destino que le aguadaba...cerro fuertemente los ojos y espero lo peor...pero eso no ocurrió, fue demasiado extraño que ella no desapareciera en un haz de luz...las dudas llegaron a su mente abriendo los ojos tan grandes como un par de platos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y en otro lugar muy distante a nuestros queridos personajes; aquel hombre que dio inicio a esta historia observaba todo detenidamente..._-¿Pero como es que no desapareció en el haz de luz como esta escrito en el cuento?...si ella acaba de confesar su amor al príncipe cuyo destino no estaba conectado con el suyo...-_exclamo Drosselmeyer casi cayéndose de su silla mecedora desde su dimensión de engranes...como siempre seguía el transcurrir de este cuento sin perder detalle alguno de lo que pasaba ...de verdad era muy extraño...la historia había tomado un giro inesperado de repente...primero el valiente y apuesto príncipe que perdió su corazón para sellar al malvado cuervo monstruoso comenzó a experimentar emociones una vez mas...el joven caballero cuyo destino habría sido morir en vano...la princesa cuervo que fue derrotada por el poder del amor sin hacer llorar a la princesa con su maldad... y ahora la princesa que confiesa su amor sin miedo a desaparecer en un rayo de luz...la historia comenzaba a tornarse diferente...ni el mismo Drosselemyer imaginaba el desenlace de esta extraña serie de sucesos tan diferente a la que el escribió originalmente...los destinos de cada uno de los personajes se cambiaban sin que el pudiera predeterminar que pasaría...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volviendo a donde Ahiru y Mytho

La joven princesa miro a Mytho llena de determinación..._-Ahora que ya sabes la verdad...comprenderé si tu impresión e incluso tus sentimientos sobre mi cambian...Adiós príncipe Mytho...-_un par de lagrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos, hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta disponiéndose a correr...pero una mano la detuvo...

_-¡Espera!...-_grito el joven deteniendo a Tutu del brazo..._-¿Ese fue tu único deseo?...-_pregunto el mirándola tiernamente..._-que tu hicieras tanto por mi...convertirte en chica y recuperar los trozos de mi corazón...no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado y tampoco se si mi corazón ya esta completo...de igual forma no se si el cuervo de verdad esta sellado y no resurgirá de nuevo...pero estoy seguro de que nunca nadie ha hecho algo tan grande y maravilloso por mi...gracias Princess Tutu...quiero decir...Ahiru...-_Mytho termino con su oración y abrazo fuertemente a la bailarina...

Ahiru no podía creer lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo...pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo hasta llenarse de la calidez del muchacho...

En la distancia...una figura conocida para ambos observaba la bella escena...sus ojos adquirían un tono purpura...su mirada se tornaba a una llena de odio y rencor...Princess Kraeche no soportaba la belleza de aquel amor tan puro que profesaba Princess Tutu y que parecía que era correspondido...así que decidió actuar...

Un viento helado parecido al de hacia un rato volvió a sentirse en el ambiente...pero ahora era un poco diferente...se sentía mas pesado...un remolino de plumas negras envolvió a Mytho y Princess Tutu...pero estas no eran plumas cualquiera, estas plumas rasgaban las ropas de los jóvenes y les causaban pequeñas heridas...

_-Príncipe Mytho...tu eres mio...¡Nunca dejare que te vayas con Princess Tutu!...no te perdonare...¡no te perdonare!...-_grito Kraeche apareciendo una vez mas en un remolino de entre las sombras...

_-¡Permanece detrás de mi Ahiru!-_exclamo el príncipe colocándose enfrente de la muchacha de Tutu blanco...

_-¿Ahiru has dicho?...-_Princess Kraeche se sorpredio al escuchar esto..._-Osea que ya sabes la verdad...-_les dirigió una sonrisa malvada._..-es cierto tu eres el príncipe que protege a los débiles, el que siempre es gentil y ayuda a todos los que no pueden defenderse...aun así...¡Nunca dejare que alguien mas me gane el corazón del príncipe!...incluso si eso significa sacrificarte a los cuervos Mytho...-_la mirada de Kraeche expresaba mucha rabia...sus ojos no eran nada parecidos a los de la dulce Rue-chan...ya no era esa persona..._-"es momento de llevar a cabo el plan..."-_pensó la muchacha de mirada rojiza y Tutu negro..._-Princess Tutu...tu vendrás conmigo...tu corazón sera un gran aperitivo para mi padre, un corazón lleno de bondad, belleza y sabiduría ¡si que le gustara!...príncipe Mytho después vendré a buscarte a ti para entregarte al cuervo...asi tu seras mio y nunca te apartaras de mi lado...-_Kraeche dejo salir una carcajada malévola...su risa fue bastante fuerte...otra ráfaga de viento helado cubrió a la pareja...pero cuando Mytho abrió los ojos Tutu ya no se encontraba detrás de el...había desaparecido junto con la princesa de los cuervos...

_-¿Ahiru?...-_el joven volteo para todos lados buscando a su doncella..._-¡Ahiru!...-_volvió a gritar desconsolado...

CONTINUARA...

Jeje...aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia...muchas gracias Dark-oji por el primer review que me puso de esta loca idea que tuve hace tiempo...jejeje aunque solo tengo un lector..continuare actualizando...y si alguien mas lee esta historia, déjeme aunque un "si me gusto"/"no me gusto"...de verdad es muy bonito ver que alguien se da el tiempo para leer una historia y para los que escribimos de verdad es gratificante...así nos animamos a actualizar o escribir mas historias dejando volar nuestra imaginación...

Atentamente: Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou...

hasta pronto!!!!!


	3. ENCIERRO Y RESCATE

**UN DESTINO DISTINTO**

By Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou (16/12/09)

CAPITULO TRES: ENCIERRO Y RESCATE…

Ahiru abrió lentamente los ojos reincorporándose de su letargo, sus ropas se encontraban muy maltratadas y rasgadas y tenia varios rasguños que sangraban en su cuerpo… se hallaba sobre una cama de plumas negras similar a donde Kraeche había llevado al príncipe cuando le quito el sentimiento del amor y el paisaje era igual de desolado, el cielo rojo, las nubes negras y enormes plumas negras que sobresalían del suelo como si fueran árboles… el lugar mas triste que Ahiru había visto… o mas bien un lugar salido de un cuento de terror…

_-¿Dónde estoy?…-_ pregunto Ahiru temerosa volteando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que le contestara, pero no vio a nadie…

_-Al fin has despertado Ahiru…- _Dijo Kraeche apareciendo de un remolino de plumas negras y mostrando una sonrisa malévola…

_-¿Rue-chan?… ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar?…- _la pelirroja pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose poco a poco a la bailarina negra…

_-¡¿Rue-chan?!…jajajaja no me hagas reír…- _dijo ella después de soltar una carcajada sarcástica al escuchar su antiguo nombre _-Yo soy Princess Kraeche… la hija del cuervo monstruoso… Rue en realidad nunca existió…- _Le dedico a Ahiru una mirada llena de rencor y odio… sentimientos que nuestra querida pelirroja nunca había distinguido en esos ojos… Rue-chan siempre fue una persona muy amable y muy bella, Ahiru la admiraba demasiado y por que no, también la quería mucho… no solo porque ella era la "novia" de Mytho… ella podía percibir el resplandor del corazón de esa doncella y le atraía mucho… era extremadamente calido y hermoso… pero Princess Kraeche era totalmente diferente a aquella dulce chica… su corazón estaba lleno de odio, rencor, tristeza y muy probablemente una enorme soledad… Ahiru sentía unos deseos muy grandes de abrazar a Kraeche y purificar aquellos sentimientos tan negativos… también podía sentir que Rue estaba dentro de Kraeche y necesitaba ayuda para eliminar la maldad de ese corazón puro… pero de igual forma sabia que si Kraeche no se daba cuenta de su propio deseo ella no podía hacer nada…

_-¡¡Claro que no!!…¡¡Tu eres Rue-chan!!…¡¡Eres la mejor estudiante de ballet de la Academia de Artes de Kinkan!!…¡¡Eres mi amiga!!…-_ Exclamo Ahiru poniendo sus blancas manos sobre su pecho como si quisiera emanar la calidez que necesitaba aquel corazón tan lastimado…

De repente, como si de un rayo se tratara, Princess Kraeche sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la confundió enseguida y la obligo a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos cayendo al suelo como si fuera a desmayarse… pareciera como si su mente intentara recordar algo del pasado… _-¿Quién soy?- _pregunto la princesa de los cuervos muy temerosa, ya que no entendía porque la oír las palabras de Ahiru había sentido aquella sensación de no ser quien creía ser… aquel dolor se fue tan rápido como había llegado… ella estaba aun mas confundida y sentía mas miedo…

Ahiru al ver a Kraeche en ese estado intento transformarse en Princess Tutu para purificar su corazón… pero fue inútil… Ahiru no pudo transformarse… _-¡¿Por qué… por que no puedo transformarme en Princess Tutu?!…-_ Ahiru se sorprendió demasiado, cayo al suelo desconsolada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y miro fijamente al piso confundida…

Princess Kraeche se percato de lo que le ocurría a Ahiru y dejo sus dudas y temor a un lado para ponerse pie y dirigirse a la pelirroja, camino lentamente y volvió a dedicarle a la bailarina blanca una mirada llena de odio _-Mientras estés aquí no puedes usar esa magia de purificación… esa magia es bondadosa y pura… aquí solo existe odio y rencor… todo lo que resplandece es opacado por el poder la oscuridad…- _dijo Kraeche acercándose a su oído susurrándole aquellas duras palabras…

_-Rue-chan… ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?!… ¡Tu no eres capaz de hacer cosas tan crueles!… ¡Tu eres una maravillosa persona que yo admiro y aprecio demasiado!… ¡En el fondo tu sigues siendo Rue-chan!…-_ Ahiru grito con lagrimas en los ojos … la tristeza que sentía al ver a su amiga en esa forma era tanta que no podía soportarlo… pero aun así se acerco a ella intentado ayudarla…

_-¡¡Silencio!!…¡¡No te me acerques!!…- _grito Kraeche asustando a Ahiru… _-¡¿Quieres saber por que estas aquí?!… pues parece ser que el príncipe te quiere a ti… o mas bien ese es lo que siente en este momento, no creo que ese sentimiento dure demasiado… en especial si le quito el corazón y se lo entrego a mi padre… el podrá resurgir de nuevo y tomar el reinado del mundo que tanto quieres proteger…-_ Sonrío malévolamente _-El príncipe vendrá a buscarte, mi padre lo capturara y obtendrá su corazón para volver a resurgir… así que solo tendrás que esperar aquí para ver el trágico final de esta historia que tu pusiste a correr de nuevo… jajajaja- _y volvió a reír maléficamente_…-Si tu no te hubieras entrometido en la historia… nada de esto estaría pasando…¡Todo es tu culpa Princess Tutu!…¡Solo eres un inútil pato jugando a ser una princesa!- _grito Kraeche intentado hacer sentir mal a Ahiru… y por desgracia lo consiguió…

_-¿Todo es culpa mía?…el que todos estén sufriendo en esta historia sin fin…¿Es culpa mía?…No, eso no es cierto… lo único que yo quería es que Mytho volviera a sonreír… ¡eso era todo lo que yo quería!…- _Exclamo Ahiru cayendo al suelo otra vez y llorando desconsoladamente… ¿De verdad todo era su culpa?… que el cuento tomara un rumbo tan inesperado ¿Era por que ella había puesto a correr la historia otra vez?… la historia ya tenia un final determinado… ella confesaba su amor y desaparecía en un rayo de luz… pero, por alguna extraña razón ese suceso no ocurrió, además de que Kraeche volvió a aparecer después de ser "derrotada" por el amor de la princesa… ¿Acaso ya no era la misma historia?… y si era así… ¿Qué pasaría con el destino de los demás personajes?… _-Rue-chan… si es culpa mía como dices… entonces cargare con el castigo que merezco…- _Ahiru la miro llena de determinación y valentía…_ -Pero… pero… ¡Tu no puedes hacerle eso al príncipe!…¡Tu también amas a Mytho!…- _Grito Ahiru queriendo hacer recapacitar a Kraeche… pero todo era inútil otra vez…

_-¡Cállate!…- _Exclamo Princess Kraeche molesta… _-Es cierto que yo amo a Mytho… incluso mas que tu tal vez… pero yo debo obedecer el deseo de mi padre…-_ Expreso Kraeche cambiando su expresión de enojo a una llena de tristeza… _-Tarde o temprano yo se lo tendría que entregar para que lo sacrificara y consumiera su corazón… yo solo me quedaría con el cuerpo inerte y sin sentimientos de Mytho…¡Pero yo aun así lo seguiría amando!…- _Algunas lagrimas alcanzaron a escaparse de sus ojos… _-Ahora solo queda esperar que venga a rescatarte para que lo capture y se lo entregue a mi padre…-_ Y fue lo ultimo que dijo Kraeche mirando a Ahiru con desprecio para luego desaparecer en una remolino de plumas negras como en el que apareció…

_-¡Espera… Rue-chan!…- _Grito Ahiru desconsolada… recordó las palabras de Kraeche "_¡Pero yo aun así lo seguiría amando!"… _el sentimiento que tenia Kraeche por Mytho era puro… Ahiru creía que el amor era el sentimiento mas fuerte que existía y pensó que si lograba que ese sentimiento consumiera totalmente a Kraeche dejaría de lado la oscuridad de su corazón y podría volver a ser Rue-chan… pero sabia que no era posible ayudarla con su purificación si no podía transformase en Princess Tutu… además de que tendría que dejar de amar a Mytho para que Kraeche volviera a ser aquella dulce chica…

Ella sabia que no podría dejar de amar a Mytho pero tampoco quería que Rue-chan fuera consumida por la oscuridad…¿Qué es lo que Ahiru debía hacer?…y mas importante…¿Cómo iba salir de ese lugar para ayudarlos a ambos?…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kinkan era de noche… el cielo estaba inundado de estrellas y la luna resplandecía bellamente… un ruido perturbaba la tranquilidad de esa noche tan serena…

_-¡Fakir!…¡Fakir!…-_ Grito Mytho mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Charon… _-¡Fakir!…¡Fakir!…¡Necesito tu ayuda!…- _Volvió a gritar desesperado…

_-¡¿Mytho?!…- _Exclamo Fakir con sorpresa al abrir la puerta… al parecer estaba dormido cuando Mytho fue a buscarlo… _-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?… Creí que estabas con Princess Tutu…- _Pregunto tallándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño…

_-Lo estaba… ¡Pero Kraeche la ha secuestrado!- _Dijo Mytho perturbado…

_-¿Cómo…?…¿Por qué?… No lo puedo creer… -_ Fakir se exalto al oír esto… ¿Qué motivo tenia Kraeche para secuestrar a Princess Tutu?… ¿Qué no se suponía que ya estaba finalizada esa parte de la historia?…

_-Fakir… ¡Necesito tu ayuda para rescatar a Ahiru!…-_ Expreso el príncipe mientras un par de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ámbar…

_-¡¿Ahiru?!…- _Pregunto Fakir sorprendiéndose otra vez… _-¿Cómo es que sabes que Tutu es Ahiru?… ¿Ahiru ya te contó todo?…- _

_-Si… ella me confeso toda la verdad sobre Princess Tutu…- _Mytho miro a Fakir sintiendo tristeza y soledad… _-Fakir… ella ha hecho mucho por mi… no se si mi corazón ya esta completo… pero… ¡Debo ayudarla!… porque yo… porque yo…- _Mytho termino la oración con muchas dudas en su corazón… ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Princess Tutu?…¿Qué sentía por Ahiru?… No pudo terminar de cuestionarse ya que tenia que darse prisa para ayudar a Ahiru…

_-Mytho… no digas mas… yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare en lo que sea…¡Pongámonos en marcha entonces!- _Dijo Fakir con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del joven príncipe intentado transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad_… _después de todo el era el valiente caballero de la historia que protegía al príncipe con su fuerza y sabiduría… y aunque el no fuera ese personaje… Mytho era su amigo y deseaba verlo feliz…

_-Gracias… Fakir…- _Mytho le sonrío igual…

CONTINUARA…

Hola!!!…Aquí el tercer capitulo de este fan-fic… pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes… es que como este año entre a la universidad… tenia muchas cosas en que pensar con mis estudios y con mis actividades extra… pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo escribir mucho… de hecho empecé otro fan-fic de un manga que leí hace como 3 meses que se llama _Shinshi Doumei Cross_ de Arina Tanemura… (Autora de Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Time Stranger Kyoko, Sakura Hime Kaden y otros mangas muy buenos que me fascinan ^///^)…si no han leído algún manga de Tanemura-sensei… SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHO!!!!…SON REALMENTE GENIALES Y MUY LINDOS!!!!!…espero ahora no tardarme mucho en actualizar… aunque solo tengo 4 review… continuare con esta historia con la que yo también me quede picada… y si alguien mas lee esta historia… me daría mucho gusto que por lo menos me dejaran un "si me gusto/no me gusto"…es muy agradable ver que alguien se da el tiempo de leer historias …y para los que escribimos es importante para ayudarnos a mejorar en esto del fan-fic (o bueno para mi si lo es…)… y ya sin mas que decir me despido… prometo actualizar pronto… Felices fiestas a todos!!!!!

Atentamente: Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou

Bye-Nie!!!! ^-^


	4. LA DESESPERACION DE KRAECHE

UN DESTINO DISTINTO

By Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou (27/01/11)

CAPITULO CUATRO: LA DESESPERACION DE KRAECHE…

Mientras el joven príncipe y el valiente caballero ideaban un plan para rescatar a Ahiru de las garras de Kraeche; Ahiru se mantenía ocupada en su temible "prisión" pensando cómo evitar que Rue-chan, porque ella sabía que aun era Rue-chan en el fondo, le quitara el corazón a Mytho para entregárselo al cuervo y en un método para salvarla de la oscuridad que consumía poco a poco su perturbado espíritu…

Pero estos tres maravillosos personajes no eran los únicos que tenían dificultades para poder encontrar soluciones a sus diversos predicamentos…la princesa de los cuervos luchaba contra sí misma en un intento desesperado por comprender lo que sus recuerdos traían a su mente…

_-¿Quién soy?...-_preguntó Kraeche recostada sobre su lecho de plumas de cuervo negras como el carbón…su frente sudaba demasiado y su cabeza palpitaba haciéndola experimentar un agudo dolor, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar algo que pudiera responder a esa inquietante pregunta que no la dejaba dormir tranquila y que le ayudara a disipar aquel dolor insoportable_…-¡¿Quién soy?-_ gritó escandalosamente reincorporándose de su letargo como si hubiera tenido la peor de las pesadillas, abrió los ojos y jadeo un momento hasta quedar más calmada, poco a poco el dolor se fue de su cabeza trayendo consigo más dudas…

_-¿Por qué las palabras de Ahiru me pusieron de esta manera?... ¿Qué significa eso?...-_ Kraeche se cuestionaba mientras apretaba los labios…

_-Estoy segura de que mi padre podrá contestarme esto…pero…ahora no es buen momento…debo estar calmada para comunicarle que ya tengo cautiva a Princess Tutu y que podrá entrar en vigor la segunda fase del plan para capturar a Mytho…entonces…descansare…y mañana por fin el Príncipe será mío-_ Princess Kraeche sonrió de una forma confiada y malévola, se recostó en su cama y trato de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que la abrumaban tanto…desgraciadamente para ella…lo que vio en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, en sus pesadillas…la perturbó aún mas…

SUEÑO DE KRAECHE

El escenario que se presentó ante ella era realmente desolador…era un cementerio cubierto por un cielo repleto de nubes grises y una lluvia incesante…

_-¡¿Qué pasa?-_ oyó un grito a lo lejos…la voz parecía preocupada…

_-¡Mi hija ha sido secuestrada por los cuervos!...-_esta voz sonaba aun más preocupada que la anterior…y era obvio…lo habían separado de su preciada hija…

_-¡Bien! ¡Busquemos por aquí!-_ una multitud corrió en la dirección contraria a la cementerio…Kraeche vio cómo es que el grupo de personas corría llevando antorchas, hoces y enormes cuchillos…al parecer los cuervos eran sus peores enemigos… ¡Pues claro! Los cuervos habían arruinado la última cosecha, habían destruido valiosas obras arquitectónicas, rasgado las ropas de muchas personas y atacado cada vez que salían de sus hogares… generalmente el grupo de cuervos integrado por unos 50 miembros más o menos se quedaba en la plaza esperando el paso de alguna persona distraída para poder atacarla… tenia a la ciudad entera aterrorizada, estos cuervos no eran aves comunes, eran criaturas malvadas controladas por un poder o tal vez magia maligna que provenía de otro lugar y que Kraeche percibía muy bien, ya que era una magia similar a la que ella usaba cuando atacaba a Princess Tutu; en esta ocasión los cuervos se instalaron en el cementerio de la ciudad y habían llegado demasiado lejos...

La princesa de los cuervos siguió observando la escena con mucho interés, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un llanto suave que se escuchaba cerca…ella avanzó entre las lapidas del sombrío cementerio y encontró una que sostenía una canasta con una pequeña bebe que no paraba de llorar, aquella criatura era de verdad hermosa, su piel era blanca como la leche, su cabello ero negra como el azabache y poseía unos preciosos ojos rojo carmesí…Kraeche miro fijamente a la bebe, la cual le pareció sumamente familiar…

-_Esos ojos…los he visto antes…-_ se sorprendió al darse cuenta…de que esa bebe…esa bella pequeña…era ella…

_-¿Esta soy yo?-_ preguntó la joven doncella incrédula mientras la fría lluvia la empapaba… _-¿No soy hija del monstruoso cuervo?... ¿Mi padre y mi madre…eran solo humanos?-_ unas lagrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos mientras los cuervos graznaban lo que a ella le pareció una respuesta afirmativa…de repente un cuervo se elevo llevando la canasta sostenida entre sus garras…

_-¡Miren!… ¡Ese cuervo lleva una canasta!... -_gritó un niño llamando la atención de toda la turba enardecida y también la atención de Kraeche

_-¡Por favor atrápenlo!- _el mismo hombre que vio la bailarina al principio corría desesperado tras el cuervo que llevaba a su hija seguido de una bella mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente y todas las personas que querían terminar con esa plaga… pero todo fue inútil…el ave se perdió en la inmensidad al igual que la parvada de aves que atormentaban al pueblo…

_-Yo…fui raptada por los cuervos…- _Se dijo a sí misma la joven doncella mientras despertaba de su terrible sueño… _-Entonces…yo no soy hija del monstruoso cuervo…_- lentamente comprendió todo…ella era un simple humana… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, comenzando a brotar de sus ojos, se echo a llorar sobre su cama desesperada por borrar toda la tristeza y confusión que la invadían poco a poco…si ella no era hija del cuervo quería decir que estaba sola, que pudo haber vivido una vida tranquila y feliz al lado de su familia…pero en vez de eso había experimentado los sentimientos más amargos…

De repente todo el lugar se oscureció y un par de enormes y brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada…

_-¿Por qué lloras mi preciosa hija?-_ pregunto el cuervo monstruoso a una muy alterada Kraeche

_-Padre… ¿soy en realidad tu hija?_...-cuestiono la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al par de orbes gigantes

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-_ la voz del cuervo sonaba irritada…

_-Es que…-_Kraeche dudo un momento…-acabo de tener un sueño…en ese sueño aparecía yo cuando era pequeña… ¡fui raptada por los cuervos!- contestó la bailarina abrazándose a sí misma en un intento por borrar de nuevo todos los pensamientos negativos que la acongojaban en ese momento…

_-¡Kraeche! ¡No puedo creer que pienses mas en ti misma que en tu propio padre el cual está muy débil!...-_ el grito del cuervo resonó en todo el lugar haciendo estremecer a la princesa… _-¡¿Qué paso con el corazón del príncipe? ¡Rápido hija, dame el corazón del principie!- _ahora la voz de la horrenda criatura parecía implorar…

_-Padre…bañe el corazón del príncipe con tu sangre… ¿Así que el príncipe será mío no?...-_ Kraeche dejo de lado sus pensamientos un momento y cuestiono a su "padre" sobre lo que pasaría…

_-¿Es que no crees en mi palabra?...-_ el cuervo empezaba a enojarse

_-¡No! ¡No es eso!-_ Kraeche intento calmarlo un poco

_-¡Piensas mas en ti misma que en hacer algo por tu propio padre! ¡Eres una malagradecida y desconsiderada con tu padre!-_ ahora el grito del cuervo sonaba totalmente furioso

_-¡No padre!...yo te quiero de verdad…pero_…- la doncella volvió a dudar

_-¡Eso es lo que esperaba de una hija!…-_ momentáneamente expreso satisfacción, pero esto rápidamente se torno en reproches… _-que patético…no has podido conseguir el amor del príncipe… ¡ya no tienes valor para mí!...-_

_-¡Padre!-_ ella intento hacerlo recapacitar para que escuchara sus argumentos…pero todo fue en vano…el cuervo seguía gritándole

_-¡Al menos ofréceme tu corazón para poder resurgir! Mi pobre hija, un cuervo renacido en la patética forma de un humano-_

_-¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento!-_ grito Kraeche aterrada de que su padre se alterara mas… _-¡es solo que acabo de tener un sueño!... ¿soy en verdad tu hija?...-_cuestionó una vez más…

El cuervo guardo silencio por un momento… _-Supongo que algún día te enterarías de la verdad de todas formas…- _dijo el cuervo sonando más calmado… _-No…tú no eres mi hija… eres solo una patética niña que rapte para ayudarme a conseguir el corazón del príncipe…te crie como si fueras mi hija y te metí la idea de que amabas al príncipe…tu en realidad no deberías amarlo ya que el es mi enemigo…solo lo quieres porque yo te lo he ordenado así…es por eso que quieres el príncipe…¡Solo lo quieres porque yo te lo he ordenado!...el príncipe jamás podría amar a alguien como tu…-_ dijo la malévola voz del cuervo…

Kraeche al oír esto se quedo sin habla…sintió como estas palabras le atravesaban el cuerpo como si fueran un montón de afilados cuchillos… estas palabras tan crueles resonaron en lo más profundo de su ser, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido consumido ya por la oscuridad y la soledad que sentía…cayo al suelo y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente…el saber que no era hija del cuervo monstruoso y que los sentimientos que tenia por Mytho eran completamente falsos la hicieron sentir miserable… _-"Es verdad…yo siempre quise poseer al príncipe…no me importaba lo que el deseara…yo siempre trate de impedir que recuperara los trozos de su corazón roto…en cambio Princess Tutu siempre lucho por el sin darse por vencida…incluso estoy segura de que no le hubiera importado morir por el príncipe…yo he sido muy egoísta…y ahora sé que todo lo que sentía por Mytho fueron sentimientos infundados por el cuervo monstruoso…"- _llevó sus delicadas manos a su cara y continuo su triste lamento en silencio…

El cuervo al verla en ese estado pensó rápidamente en un plan para que pudiera utilizar a la joven princesa a su conveniencia… _-Kraeche…deja de llorar por favor…-_ la voz del cuervo sonó un poco más dulce… _-es cierto que tú no eres mi hija…pero ¡Eso es una ventaja!...gracias a mi posees magia oscura que te permite hacer cosas que los seres humanos normales no puedes hacer… yo te rapte para salvarte de tu destino mortal…en cambio…siendo princesa de los cuervos te he brindado poderes y el don de la inmortalidad… además…a pesar de que los sentimientos que tienes por el príncipe fueron infundados…tu en el fondo lo amas…y sé que lucharías por el hasta el final…_- el cuervo estaba intentando sonar convincente…y por desgracia…lo estaba consiguiendo… _-te voy a ofrecer un remedio contra todo el sufrimiento que estas experimentado ahora mi preciosa hija… y aunque no seas mi hija verdadera, yo te quiero como si lo fueras…- _el cuervo sonrió…pero por dentro sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas…

_-¿Un remedio?...-_ Kraeche dejo de llorar y se puso de pie, se acerco lentamente al cuervo mostrando interés…

_-Sí, mi querida princesa…un remedio contra todo el dolor y sufrimiento que estruja a tu alma…-_las palabras de la horrorosa criatura parecían cautivar a la joven

_-¿Cuál es el remedio?...-_ dijo ella limpiando las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos…

_-Una poción mágica…que te prometo borrara todos los pensamientos negativos y tristes de tu corazón…- _

_-"Una poción"… ¿Y en verdad funciona padre?-_ preguntó temiendo un poco por su seguridad…

_-¡Claro que sí!...te juro que no volverás a sufrir nunca más por los sucesos del pasado…-_ en ese momento apareció frente a Kraeche una pequeña botella de cristal finamente detallado en forma de péndulo, es decir con un extremo puntiagudo, y poseía además un tapón con una pluma negra; esta botella contenía un líquido viscoso de color rojo como la sangre…

_-Esta, mi querida hija…es una poción para olvidar todo el sufrimiento de tu corazón…si la bebes…no recordaras nada de lo que te haga entristecer nunca más…-_ le dijo el cuervo tratando de sonar lo más dulce y convincente posible…

Kraeche tomo la botella entre sus manos y la miro fijamente por unos momentos… _-"Si la tomo…no volveré a recordar el pasado…no volveré a sentir dolor…no quiero volver a sentirme así…"-_ la cara de Kraeche se lleno de determinación…situaciones desesperadas…requieren medidas desesperadas…tomo el pequeño tapón y lo saco lentamente…de la botella emano un vapor rojo que tenía un olor pútrido…al olerlo la joven princesa dudo por un momento tomar aquel liquido… el vapor se disipó rápido y Kraeche lo acerco a sus labios temerosa…teniéndolo ya en su boca dejo caer una gota sobre su lengua…al hacer contacto se percató de que era el sabor más amargo que había probado en su vida…el sabor era tan insoportable que sintió nauseas en ese momento…la gota bajo por su garganta y luego por su esófago y a su paso parecía que la quemaba por dentro experimentado una dolorosa sensación…

_-Debes tomarla sin pensarlo o experimentaras dolor hija mía…-_el cuervo trato de sonar razonable…

Kraeche apretó la botella entre su mano…la llevo hasta su boca y tomo todo el contenido de golpe…la misma sensación de hace un momento se hizo presente…pero esta vez incrementada 100 veces…sentía como si su interior se estuviera incendiando…la sensación duro unos segundos…y lo que experimento después fue aun peor…

_-¡Mi cabeza!...¡Padre!...¡Me duele mucho mi cabeza!...-_la joven grito de dolor…se tiro al piso y tomo su cabeza entre su manos experimentando un dolor muy agudo por dentro de su cráneo…era como si le taladraran la cabeza…interminables lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas tratando de desahogar un poco el dolor que la abrumaba…

_-Debes soportar…después de eso no volverás a sufrir…te lo juro…-_ el cuervo sonrió maléficamente… su plan marchaba a la perfección…

De repente todo el dolor de Kraeche se desapareció de su cabeza…se encontraba totalmente en blanco…sus ojos perdieron su brillo…parecía que le habían quitado la voluntad…el espíritu…el alma…parecía una marioneta…sus ojos volvieron a recobrar el brillo…pero no era el brillo de antes…era uno de color purpura, semejante al que aparecía cuando su corazón se llenaba de maldad…

_-¿Te sientes mejor mi querida hija?-_ pregunto el cuervo

_-Si padre, ya no recuerdo nada de lo que me hacía sentir mal…-_ Kraeche parecía poseída por un espíritu maligno… _-¿Cuáles son tus deseos padre?-_ la joven estaba rendida ante el poder del cuervo…

_-¡Trae al príncipe hasta la trampa que hemos tendido para él! ¡Así le quitare el corazón y podre resurgir!…- _le ordeno el cuervo… _"Ahora estas totalmente bajo mi poder…que tonta has sido Kraeche…acabas de dar tu alma a los cuervos"_…pensó el cuervo maléficamente…

_-Como tú digas padre…tus deseos son órdenes para mi…-_ dijo la joven mientras haciendo una reverencia ante el cuervo…

_-Muy bien mi querida princesa…no esperaba menos de una hija mía…-_ el cuervo sonaba complacido…después de todo…había planeado todo desde el principio…

La joven desapareció en un remolino de plumas negras dispuesta a hacer todo por poseer a Mytho y conceder los deseos de su malvado padre adoptivo…

CONTINUARA

¡Hola! Aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo de esta historia… ¡Wow! ¡Me tarde más de un año sin actualizar!...pero aquí esta…este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito en otra compu…pero me robaron esa compu y ahí se quedo el capitulo que había escrito y que la verdad me fascino como quedo…lastima…me llego la inspiración una fría noche de enero de 2011 jajajajajaja…

Hablando un poco de la historia, creo que en este capítulo hice sufrir mucho a Kraeche…y al cuervo lo puse en algunas partes como un personaje bueno…

¿A dónde nos llevara esta historia?...Ni yo misma lo sé… jajajaja…

Bueno…si les gusto este capítulo…no olviden dejar algún rewiew…

Sin más por el momento me despido…no prometo actualizar pronto…pero espero encontrar algún ratito libre ya que la próxima semana entro a la universidad otra vez! Jejej ahora a echarle ganas!

Feliz año nuevo atrasado a todos!

Atentamente: Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou

Bye-Nie! ^-^


	5. EL ENGAÑO MAS VIL

UN DESTINO DISTINTO

By Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou (07/01/12)

CAPITULO CINCO: EL ENGAÑO MAS VIL…

Aún era de noche en Kinkan cuando nuestros dos queridos héroes planeaban como rescatar a Ahiru de Princess Kraeche…

-_Mytho… ¿Estás listo para salir en busca de Princess Tutu, quiero decir, Ahiru?-_ Fakir enfundo su espada y se puso encima una capa negra para disponerse a salir de la casa de Charon…

-_Espera Fakir…yo también quiero un arma…-_Dijo el joven príncipe con una mirada llena de determinación y valentía…-_Como rompiste mi espada…ya no poseo ningún arma para enfrentar a Kraeche ni al Cuervo Monstruoso…-_

_-Umm…es cierto…-_Fakir se quedo pensado un momento…-_¡Lo tengo! Vuelvo enseguida…-_ exclamó Fakir dejando a Mytho solo en la mesa de la cocina…

_-Toma…es un poco viejo pero estoy seguro que te servirá…sabes usarlo ¿verdad?...-_el joven caballero le extendió a Mytho una aljaba (caja portátil donde guardan las flechas) blanca con algunos detalles en concha, algunas flechas y un gran arco blanco finamente tallado…

_-Vaya…esto es muy diferente a una espada…- _el peliplateado dudo un momento al tomar el arco…_-pero… ¡lo sé usar!...- _toda la duda desapareció de la cara del príncipe… estaba más que dispuesto y listo para el rescate_…-Fakir… ¡Vámonos ya!...-_ Mytho se acomodo la aljaba y apretó el arco entre sus manos

_-Claro Mytho-_ Fakir sonrió a Mytho como si fuera alguien más cercano que un amigo…más bien parecía como si fuera un hermano…uno al cual estaba dispuesto a ayudar y proteger en todo momento…

Al mismo tiempo Kraeche se preparaba para poner en marcha el plan de su padre… pretendería estar de lado de Mytho y Fakir y los guiaría hasta los aposentos del Cuervo Monstruoso… solo tenía que transformarse en su alter ego… en aquella dulce e inocente chica que pretendía ser la novia del Príncipe… Rue apareció en el tranquilo y solitario patio principal de la Academia de Artes de Kinkan en medio de un remolino de plumas negras…

_-Bien…aquí estoy otra vez…-_Dijo Rue mientras acomodaba su falda con una cara que expresaba malicia…-_Ahora…debo encontrar a ese par de tontos…-_ camino un poco entre los edificios de la Academia hasta que se le ocurrió algo_…-Tengo una mejor idea…-_susurro mientras se detenía enfrente del aula de ballet_…-Aparece enfrente de ellos y pretenderé que yo también era una prisionera del Cuervo Monstruoso…así ellos sentirán compasión y lastima por mi y no sospecharan nada…-_ Rue desapareció en medio de otro remolino de plumas de cuervo…

_-Mytho… ¿tienes idea de donde pueda estar Ahiru?...-_Fakir comenzaba a impacientarse mientras seguía al chico de la cabellera plateada por las oscuras calles de Kinkan…llevaban un rato caminando sin tener pista alguna del paradero de la doncella pelirroja…

_-No lo sé Fakir… creí que si comenzábamos a caminar por las calles podría sentir la presencia de Ahiru…pero no percibo nada…-_ el joven príncipe se entristeció_…-Tal vez este presa en el mismo lugar en donde ella me salvó de Princess Kraeche…-_dijo Mytho pareciendo más animado mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraba Fakir…

_-¡No!... ¡Ese no es el lugar correcto!-_ Rue apareció de entre las sombras corriendo hacia los dos muchachos… su mirada parecía realmente triste…

-¡_Kraeche!... ¡No te acerques más!...o comprobaras que tan filosa es mi espada…-_ Fakir desenfundo histérico su espada y se aproximó rápidamente a Rue acercando el arma peligrosamente a la altura de su cuello…Rue solo pudo reaccionar con pánico ante tal acción…

_-¡Fakir!... ¡Basta!...-_ Mytho gritó mientras su cara se tornaba seria… se tranquilizó por un momento y colocó su mano en el hombro de Fakir para calmarlo también…el caballero negro no tuvo más remedio que enfundar la espada y observar atentamente los movimientos de la Princesa de los Cuervos…

_-Kraeche… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-_ El príncipe se acercó sigilosamente a Rue mientras la veía dudoso…

_-Yo…he venido a ayudarles…-_ Rue subió su vista y enfrento al príncipe…

_-¡¿Ayudarnos?...¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Que no eres tú la Princesa de los Cuervos?...-_ Fakir se interpuso entre Mytho y la doncella mirándola con mucha desconfianza…

_-¡Se donde esta Ahiru!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Tienen que creerme!...-_ Rue intento parecer inofensiva y convincente…

_-¿Y por que habríamos de creerte Princess Kraeche?... ¿No fuiste tú quien secuestro a Ahiru siguiendo las órdenes del Cuervo Monstruoso?...-_ Mytho volvió a encarar a Rue…

_-Es cierto…yo seguía las ordenes del Cuervo…pero… ¡yo solo fui utilizada por el!... el me dijo que secuestrara a Ahiru para que tú fueras en su rescate…- _Rue se entristeció… _-Yo no soy hija del Cuervo Monstruoso…-_ unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos carmín de la doncella… ella contó todo acerca del plan de su "padre", su sueño y la verdad sobre la relación que tenia con el Cuervo… incluso la parte en donde tomaba la poción para olvidar todo el dolor…pero esa última parte la cambio haciendo parecer que la habían forzado a tomar el brebaje…

Los dos jóvenes escucharon atentos las palabras de Rue… al principio desconfiaron totalmente de la doncella…pero conforme avanzaba su relato, sus palabras eran cada vez más convincentes y reales…incluso comenzó a llorar… era como si Rue también hubiera sufrido bastante a causa de la maldad del Cuervo Monstruoso… pero todo era un engaño…un vil engaño… y por desgracia…Fakir y Mytho lo creyeron totalmente…

_-Kraeche…es decir…Rue… es terrible que el Cuervo te haya usado de esa manera...-_ Mytho coloco suavemente su mano en el hombro de la joven intentado calmarla mientras ella secaba las últimas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos_…-¡Es por eso que debemos encontrar rápido a Ahiru, vencer a esa Maligna Criatura y poner fin a esta historia sin fin!- _terminó su oración lleno de determinación…

_-Ahiru está en otro lugar…en otra dimensión… debemos ser muy precavidos ya que mi padre... quiero decir, El Cuervo Monstruoso… ¡quiere tu corazón para poder resurgir!…-_ Rue le contestó a Mytho preocupada_…-Debemos darnos prisa antes de que el Cuervo tome el corazón de Ahiru para que pueda mantenerse fuerte por un tiempo…-_

_-¡Rue!... ¡Guíanos a donde está Ahiru por favor!...-_ gritó Mytho valientemente…

Rue se transformó en Princess Kraeche para poder tener acceso a la magia de los cuervos…comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un lenguaje desconocido mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba…alrededor de la joven se formó un halo de luz de color púrpura… Kraeche dejó de hablar…abrió los ojos y extendió su palma derecha hacia el frente abriendo una especie de portal entre esta dimensión y los dominios del Cuervo Monstruoso…

CONTINUARA…

Hey hey hey!…Aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia…cada vez se torna más rara… ¿No creen?... ¡WOW!...no tengo perdón…ya casi un año y sin actualizar esta historia…me dedicare a ella ya que aún me quedan varios días de vacaciones…ya le falta poco para acabar…

Acerca del capítulo… creo que me quedo bastante corto…Kraeche está presente en todo momento… ¿Qué paso con nuestra querida Ahiru?...bueno…eso en el próximo capítulo…

¿A dónde nos llevara esta historia?...Ni yo misma lo sé… jajajaja…

Si les ha gustado el capitulo…aunque muy sencillo… un review me haría muy feliz :3

Bueno si más que decir me despido por ahora… Feliz y Próspero 2012!

Atentamente: Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou

Bye-Nie! ^-^


End file.
